


kitten

by twinktomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinktomlinson/pseuds/twinktomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry loves it when louis dresses up for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitten

**Author's Note:**

> i was sleep deprived when i wrote this so i apologize if it is a complete piece of shit

Louis loved to wear women's clothing. He loved lacy lingerie and oversized jumpers and t-shirts and kneesocks. He even sometimes painted his nails. He considered this his "little secret" because Harry was the only one who knew about it. He knew Harry loved the way his bum looked in the lace panties, they way they framed his hips and ass. Harry even sometimes bought Louis some new things for him to wear, so when Harry returned to their flat that evening with a bag, Louis was not suprised.

"What's in there?" Louis asked his boyfriend, smiling as he leaned down to kiss him.

"Just a little something for you to wear to Zayn's Halloween party. Go ahead, baby, open it." he smiled encouragingly. 

Louis cautiously looked into the bag and pulled out its contents. He turned red as he realized it was a women's costume. A kitten costume. A black velvet dress with kitten ears to wear on his head. "Harry.. I-i can't wear this in public.." he said shyly.

"Sure you can baby. You'll look beautiful. Do it for daddy."

And that was all it took. He was wrapped around Harry's finger.

"Okay, i'll wear it just for you." he smiled, kissing his jaw.

*******************************

Louis looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing the black velvet dress, black kneesocks, and the kitten ears.

Harry wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You look so beautiful, kitten." he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over his neck.

Louis had planned on just wearing normal underwear beneath the dress for modesty's sake and to avoid curious glances, but instead decided to wear pretty lace panties he knew Harry loved on him. Harry almost didn't want to go, wanted to keep this side of Louis to himself, to keep Louis to himself. But there was no time to change anyways.

"Let's go."  
******************************************

 

The party was much more crowded than Louis expected and he felt a bit self-concious wearing this clothing in front of others besides Harry. Harry, however, was getting pissed off at how some of the other guys were looking at Louis. Louis was his. Louis belonged to him and no one else. Zayn, Liam, and Niall had gave Louis a few raised eyebrows but said nothing.

"Nice costume, Lou!" Eleanor shouted to Louis over the sound of music and crowd. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Thanks El!" he replied with a smile. They then started a conversation to themselves, leaving Harry with Zayn, Liam, and Niall. After about five minutes he had had enough and stomped over to Louis and Eleanor.

"Come on" he whispered angrily into Louis' ear before shooting Eleanor a sugary smile and dragging Louis away.  
"What was that for?" Louis pouted. Harry said nothing but went to get a drink.

 

Later that night Harry watched with amusement as Louis danced around drunkenly, soft hair mussed up and the drawn cat whiskers on his face smudged.  
He approached his boyfriend and grabbed his arm tightly. "Let's go before you get too drunk."  
They said goodbye to their friends and left the party. As soon as they were in the elevator, Harry all but slammed Louis against the wall.  
"Gonna fuck you so hard when we get home, kitten" he growled, kissing his neck. Louis whimpered as Harry gripped his thighs under the dress. "Won't be able to sit properly for a week." he promised with a smirk.  
**************************

Harry fumbled with his keys as they approached the apartment, still kissing his boyfriend. Louis whimpered at the loss of contact when they got inside and Harry pulled away. "I want you to go to the bedroom, take your dress off, lay on the bed and wait for me, okay baby?" Harry asked.  
Louis nodded obediently, went to the bedroom, and did as he was told. Soon after, Harry entered the room and smirked at the sight of Louis laying on the bed vulnerable in front of him.

He straddled Louis, trailing his finger down his chest and tummy to the waistband of the lace panties.

"You look so pretty Lou, so pretty.."

Louis watched him with dilated pupils, already coming undone.

He bit Louis' collarbone,grinding against him, earning a choked moan from his boyfriend.  
Louis squirmed with anticipation as Harry peppered bites and kisses onto his chest and stomach. Louis closed his eyes and groaned.  
"Please, Harry.." he whispered, his voice cracking.

"Please what?" Harry answered, nipping at his earlobe and playing with the waistband of the panties.

"F-fuck me.." he replied.

"I will if you do a few things for me first." Louis looked at him expectantly.

"Lay here, spread your legs, and don't move an inch." Louis did as he was told and turned his head a bit to watch Harry as he rummaged through the drawer. He wondered if Harry was planning to use any of their toys tonight.

"You're such a good boy for daddy," Harry spoke, climbing back onto the bed and kneeling between Louis' spread legs. He tugged the pink lace panties down Louis' thighs and rolled the condom onto his dick, then coating lube onto it. He then squirted some lube onto his fingers, and pushed one into Louis' entrance.

Louis moaned, bucking his hips. Harry added two then three fingers, marveling at the little moans and whimpers that left Louis' soft pink lips.

"Ready, baby?" Louis nodded.

Harry slipped in, not bothering to be gentle because he knew Louis liked it when he was rough.

Louis was panting, face pressed into the mattress as Harry pounded into him.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis gasped, throwing his head back. Harry gripped his hair and pulled on it roughly. He hit that spot inside of him and Louis' mouth formed an 'o', Harry still pounding mercilessly into him as his hands gripped the sheets.

Louis was panting and letting out small sobs as Harry's hands gripped his hips so hard he knew there would be bruises tomorrow, but he didn't care.

Harry's hand gripped his cock, stroking it teasingly.  
"Harry please" he whimpered.  
"How bad do you want it, baby? How bad do you want to come?" Harry asked.

"S-so bad daddy, please." he begged. Harry would be lying if he said he didn't love reducing Louis to a whimpering, undignified mess.

It only took a few more strokes until Louis came into the sheets, a loud scream of "Harry," ripped from his throat.

Harry then came inside of Louis, grunting and pulling his hair roughly.

He pulled the condom off and carelessly tossed it onto the ground. Too tired to get cleaned up, he kissed Louis' forehead and pulled the covers around them.

"Love you kitten."

"Love you daddy."


End file.
